1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new machinable superconducting ceramic and a method of making such a ceramic.
2. Description of the Background Art
Bulk, high Tc ceramic superconductors are believed to possess properties similar to other ceramics, i.e. they are hard and brittle and not suited for standard machining operations. There have been attempts to improve the machinability of bulk, high Tc ceramic superconductors by processing from the melt, as in casting, with the REBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.7 superconductors, but these have not been successful. They are subject to incongruent melting which destroys the superconducting phase. Furthermore, the melts are very reactive with nearly all crucibles. What is needed is a high Tc superconductor that is machinable with conventional metal working machines and steel tools, so that the superconducting ceramic can be easily shaped into various devices.